


11th doctor x reader - And no making out

by Writingpug



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BBC, F/M, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpug/pseuds/Writingpug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get invited to stay at the Ponds, but when Amy eliminates a major activity, the Doctor and you struggle to think of an idea to spend your freetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11th doctor x reader - And no making out

The Doctor and you were invited to stay at the Pond's as they had a few weeks off. It had been a while since the Doctor and you made them a visit, which led to the destruction of their neighbour's house who turned out to be Slytheen, and some rest would be nice for a change, so you two gladly appeared on their doorstep within a minute after Rory called the Tardis. After Amy and Rory, who were surprised by your fast arrival, took the two of you in, they offered you two a room to spend the nights in which the Doctor declined at first since he preferred his Tardis. Luckily he had a weakness for your ability to pull a ridiculously cute begging-face and had no option but to except. After you were guided to your room and were almost settled in, you were still convincing the Doctor to not bring his sonic life-size toy T-rex inside, Amy showed up

"So, since you came so.. Quickly, Rory and I need to do some last-minute groceries. Is there anything you'd like us to get?" She said as the Doctor spun around after trying to scan the room with his screwdriver.

"Ah, yes, groceries! I need a roll of aluminium foil; a towel; 5 pencils; some stickers in the shape of an elephant, unicorn and a penguin and a spoon! Oh and fish fingers and custard! The yellow stuff, not the brown. Brown tastes like absolutely nothing. I really don't understand why they make that, as well as rubber ducks, though they are rather adorable. Once I had this incident with the queen and-"

"Yes Doctor, I know, we were there." Amy interrupted him as she knew he was about to begin on a 10 minute long story.

"Oh. Right."

"(Y/N)?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks!" Amy nodded and almost left the room but turned her head just around the corner.

"O, and no making out, like you did last time.. Or anything like that." You two gave each other a confused look before turning back to Amy.

"We'd never!" The Doctor and you said as if it was the first time you heard something like that. Amy, though, kept at you with a serious face. You did your best to keep the confused look, but both of you gave up in a few seconds.

"Hmmph. Okay we promise."

"We'll be back in 30 minutes." With that said Amy left the room, leaving the Doctor and you on your own. You stared at your knees, trying to think of any activities for you to do at this moment. Yet nothing really came up in mind since one of your favourite activities just got eliminated. One peek to your right confirmed your prediction that the Doctor was struggling with the same problem, until an idea stroke him.

 

"Well, let's not sit here and do absolute nothing! C'mon!" The Doctor jumped from the bed and offered you to pull you up. You grabbed his hand and stood beside him the next moment.

"What's the plan?"

"Something that includes a big amount of adventure."

"As well as danger?"

"Most likely."

"What is it?"

"Hide and seek."

"... I'm in."

You were the first one to hide and dashed off to the hallway where you hid in between 2 desks, which was just big enough for you to fit in. As soon as the Doctor reached the number 20, you heard quick footsteps coming from the bedroom and soon throughout multiple rooms. After a minute or so, he almost found your hiding spot but turned into the bathroom which was just in front of the desks. You grabbed your chance and left your hiding spot as quickly and quietly as possible and returned to your room where you desperately looked around for a place to hide. Luckily your wardrobe was pretty big so you rushed in there just in time before the Doctor rushed through the door.

"You can't hide from me forever, (Y/N)!" He kept looking around, hoping he could spot any clue of your hiding spot, but wasn't successful and was about to give up when he thought of a solution. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver and started to scan the room.

"That's cheating!" You mumbled from behind the wall of clothes.

"What?" The Doctor pointed the screwdriver towards the wardrobe and it started making different buzzing noises. Knowing he found your hiding spot, you decided to surprise him by jumping through the clothing pieces and crashed into him, causing him to fall onto the bed with you on top of him.

"I said that's cheating, and cheaters are disqualified, meaning I win." You grabbed his bracers and hold them firmly in your hands.

"Said by the person who changed places."

"That's not cheating!"

"Yes it is! In fact the book doesn't say anything about not using a sonic screwdriver."

"Wait, there is actually a book about the rules of hide and seek?"

"Yes there is." He bobbed your nose causing you to smirk.

"... Okay, I'll let you win if I get to pick the next game." You gave him a goofy smirk, causing him to smile brightly.

"And what may that be?" Without wasting any more time, you slammed your lips against his and pressed yourself as close to him as possible. He recovered soon from the sudden action and returned the passionate kiss while placing his hands on you hips and gently rubbed it with his thumbs. You slowly parted your lips, allowing him to slide his tongue in between which he gladly did as the wet muscle started to explore every inch of your mouth. Your hands started to dwell off to the lower part of the Timelord's torso and soon found the big bulk which started to appear in his trousers. You started teasing it, causing the Doctor to grunt in the deep kiss and blush as he was hardly capable to control himself.

His hands moved down as well and stopped at the bottom of your shirt as they slid underneath the fabric and pulled it over your head. Refusing to let him remain dressed, you got rid of his bowtie and overall and started to unbutton his shirt. After he threw your shirt across the room, he started unzipping your pants with one hand as the other one slipped underneath your trousers, grabbed your buns and squeezed them. He slowly dragged the fabric down your butt and got rid of them, revealing your pink panties as he moved his hand up to your lower back and pressed you firmly against him.

"We can't leave you two alone huh?" You two spun up and looked at the door opening where a smirking Amy and a traumatized Rory were standing. The two of you instantly started blushing.

"You were supposed to be gone for at least 30 minutes!" You said with a slightly disappointed tone.

"Yeah, Rory forgot the grocery list so we got back to retrieve it and to check on you."

"Update: Amy went upstairs as I retrieved the list and I only came upstairs to get her." Rory added, still in shock.

"Well, now that you're both here, why don't you join us? Groceries can wait." You said, still lying on top of the Doctor.

"No-"

"Sure!" Amy interrupted Rory, who turned to Amy with an ever paler and shocked face.

"No!"

"What's wrong? Don't you want to see the doctor all wibbly wobbly?" Amy joked. You couldn’t help yourself but to laugh as Amy walked over to you, leaving an even more traumatized Rory at the door, whose nightmares were about to begin as he was going to be introduced to the other definition of Wibbly Wobbly...


End file.
